Pictures
by Surreal Realities
Summary: After the war Kira and Athrun realise something they should have said long ago... but is it too late for the pair to finally tell the other how they feel? Asukira


**Pictures**

Athrun sighed and looked around his empty apartment. He surveyed the dimly lit living room and walked in, placing his take out pizza down on the coffee table and heading over towards a small mahogany cabinet. The cabinet was a dark colour and shined dully in the artificial light. It was lined with picture frames or all sorts displaying different people and places Athrun still held dear. The boy's green eyes traveled to one of the pictures in particular and he felt a small pang of sadness shoot through him. A simple wooden frame surrounded the picture that in it's absence of adornment looked almost elegant. It was of two young boys, one was pale and had dazzling green eye. He had dark blue hair that framed his slender face gracefully and his expression was one of simple enjoyment. The boy standing beside him was the one Athrun's eyes were drawn to most. He was smaller than the first. This boy had tanned skin that seemed even darker in comparison to the first boy's. He had chocolate brown hair and a cute little smile on. But as Athrun saw it, the most captivating feature about this boy was his eyes. He had huge amethyst eyes that seemed to glow with laughter, joy, and excitement. Athrun could remember so vividly how he used to make the other boy smile and laugh and how much he loved to hear him laugh. How he could comfort him through even the hardest of times and how he used to promise him that he would never leave his side, no matter how hard things got. Athrun knew how much those words meant to the other boy, how reliant Kira was on hearing them from him, and Athrun loved knowing that he would always be Kira's one and only. He could remember all the times he used to hug him tightly and reassure him that everything would be ok; he could remember how Kira would always nod his head feebly and answer into Athrun's chest. A muffled response that Athrun knew always meant, "As long as you're here." The boy sighed and looked away from the pictures sadly. He knew he loved Kira, he'd know it for a long time now. Athrun couldn't explain how it happened or even why he loved him so much. He just knew he loved him, more than anything. "It's been six years now Kira." Athrun mumbled, staring through the glass and into the dark star-less sky. He also knew Kira would never know and that the two of them would never be together, Not in his wildest dreams. He sighed, feeling that familiar pang of regret fly through him as if someone had stabbed him. "Kira..." The boy muttered, falling into his own sort of reverie.

----------------------

_"The war's over now... so... what are you going to do?" Athrun asked Kira as the two floated down the hallway towards the shuttle to take them each their separate ways._

_"I don't know." The brunette replied in a detached sort of tone, "I really haven't thought of that... finish school I guess..." _

_Athrun nodded "Makes sense... so you're going back to Orb?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_Athrun took a deep breath, it was now or never, -Tell him you love him... Tell him how you feel...- the little voice inside Athrun's head nagged. "Kira?"_

_"Yeah?" The brunette turned to look at him, His beautiful violet eyes watching him curiously. Oh how Athrun loved those eyes._

_"Um... well what if... we... I mean would you mind if I came with you?" Athrun inquired, mentally slapping himself. -Why didn't you tell him? He needs to know... NOW-_

_Kira blinked "Um well..." The brunette paused, his eyes wandering elsewhere as if he were thinking hard about something. His features darkened and a look of sadness crossed over his face momentarily. He looked back up at Athrun and sighed, "Athrun, listen... " He began quietly, his tone had changed considerably. "We just finished a war... and... You and I were fighting each other part of the time... I don't think that you coming with me would be a good idea..." He looked back at his friend sadly "Sorry but... I need some time to let all this sink in," He motioned around the hallway._

_Athrun blinked in surprise, he felt as if someone had just punched him in the stomach "Uh... yeah... That's fine... I was just wondering. It was just a question I mean... it was nothing important I mean um... yeah..." He stuttered, trying to regain his composure before Kira realized there was anything wrong. "I mean I think your right, it would be weird..."_

_Kira smiled warmly "Thanks Athrun, I'm glad you understand."_

_Athrun returned his smile feebly and stared back down at the ground -Kira...-"I guess I should go." He stated, looking back up at his childhood friend._

_Kira nodded "Yeah, me too... bye, Athrun." He then turned sharply away from his friend and proceeded to leave._

_"Bye Kira." Athrun watched as the brunette made his way along a separate corridor, separating the friends one more time. He sighed sadly, knowing that would be the last time he'd ever see Kira. Knowing Kira, would never know how much he meant to someone, how valuable his life was to Athrun, and how much Athrun loved him._

-----------------------------------

A Brunette looked out over the brightly lit patchwork of city as the plane climbed higher and higher into the clouds, soon leaving the world below behind. He sighed, watching the lights grow dimmer until they were covered in clouds and sat back in his seat. His purple eyes scanned the dark cabin of the plane and finding nothing of interest they strayed to the letter clutched tightly in his hand. The boy opened it for the millionth time and began to reread it.

_Dear Athrun,_

_I know it's been six years since we have seen each other and I know this may seem sudden, but I'm in town for a couple of weeks, (Maybe more if everything works out) And I was wondering if you and I could get together and talk. Please let me know as soon as you can because I don't know how much longer I can wait for a reply seeing as I'm getting this to you so late. There's something I need to tell you... I'm sorry I left you so quickly on the Eternal, but I'll explain everything if we can meet._

_Kira_

Kira sighed, definitely not his best letter ever but it got the message through. -_Maybe this time_- He thought hopefully, maybe now, after six years, he could finally find the courage to say "I love you." -_Athrun, please wait for me...-_

-----------------------

Decemberus newspaper reads:

An unfortunate accident occurred on October 28th, not to far from the PLANT military station of Decemberus. Due to a malfunction of the shuttle's computer piloting system the craft drove right into a stray mine leftover from the war. Mechanics say it was just a fluke, it seemed to be free of temperament but the shuttle was searched for evidence of terrorist activity in any case. The computer seemed to have short circuited during the last hour of the flight and lost control, straying from its flight plan and into areas that have not yet been inspected by the military. The unfortunate outcome of this event means that all shuttle type X3E12 have been shut down and flight plans to Earth have been canceled until the system is rewritten. We are sorry to report that all the passengers on the shuttle were killed.

------------------------

**Please let me know what you think… I think it was badly written on my behalf… I should have done more planning…**


End file.
